The Fires of Hell
by Kitten-Eared-Kit
Summary: Kagome is burned when touched by the opposite sex. this curse has been with her since the day her father and sister kikyo died, but then why is inuyasha able to embrace her without bringing pain?
1. I Am Different

--The fires of hell—a story based on my own experiences without the magic and fire and the falling in love part, dammit! That's the best part! Im just really really really boy paranoid even though im a hopeless romantic teehee. I am currently in love with my one true love... sugar and inuie. Yay!! But im drama queen too so it's really easy to write a heart breaking story, teehee. I see no point in a boyfriend unless its really like true love, cuz its just you're hot or you're not and they dump you once they've got what they want from you or get bored of you, sucks for us girls I no.  
  
*~* Story*~*  
  
Why can't I touch them? Why whenever I touch them it burns me? It hurts so bad, every brush of skin leaves ashes of the burns, I have so many scars, but nobody can see them, other girls aren't burned, or are they? Can they withstand the heat? Is it something that I only see? No... It can't be like that, they have to be burned too, what am i?  
  
Kagome woke with a start; she had been having the same dream every night for the past week, flames, and a voice thick with heat told her those words over and over again. It seemed strangely hers but not hers. She tried not to think about it. Kagome quickly put on a long shirt and baggy pants, she had dressed like this ever since she was little, the less skin she showed the less of a chance that a boy touched her and burnt her. Every day she saw flames on the walls and surrounding them, a flash of red, and it burnt when they touched her, it was always hot, and the heat was almost unbearable, kagome had gotten used to it though, but she still could withstand the burn of a boy touching her. Kagome brushed her hair and went downstairs, she liked her house, not a boy in sight, if you didn't count sota who refrained from going anywhere from kagome, she would always yell at him for something, being annoying or just acting stupid. Kagome quickly ate her cereal and yelled to her mom "MOM!!! Im leaving!!" No answer. Kagome didn't wait; her mom hadn't really cared for her since she turned 10. That's when her older sister kikyo died in the car crash that killed her father as well, and that's when the burns started to happen. Kikyo had never liked kagome, kagome always played with the little boys and they were always asking her out, even though they were too young to even no what that meant. The older boys also liked little kagome and saw her as a younger sister. They saw her older sister kikyo as a slut, they went to school with the 14 year old at the time and she was a slut, they always warned little kagome never to be like her older sister. Instead of heading for the bus stop, kagome headed straight for her best friend miroku's house, miroku may be a boy, but kagome saw him as a brother, and something about that bond allowed her to touch him, without the burns. Miroku came up excitedly to kagome and said "im going out with sango!" "that's great miroku!" all miroku talked about for the past week was sango, sango this sango that, sango's hot, blah blah blah, kagome didn't mind much but it sometimes got a bit tiring. "did you ask her out at that valentines dance?" "yup." It lead kagome back to the thoughts of how others girls could stand the burns. Suddenly kagome felt a great fire coming at her, she could only guess it could only be...  
  
"OI KAGOME!! KOGA'S IN DA HOUSE!! COME GIVE YOURE BOYFRIEND A BIG HUG!!!"  
  
kagome reacted before he could say boyfriend  
  
"MIROKU, RUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. My Soul Mate

--The fires of hell—a story based on my own experiences without the magic and fire and the falling in love part, dammit! That's the best part! Im just really really really boy paranoid even though im a hopeless romantic teehee. I am currently in love with my one true love... sugar and inuie. Yay!! But im drama queen too so it's really easy to write a heart breaking story, teehee. I see no point in a boyfriend unless its really like true love, cuz its just you're hot or you're not and they dump you once they've got what they want from you or get bored of you, sucks for us girls I no.  
  
*~* Story*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
"Did you ask her out at that valentines dance?" "Yup." It lead kagome back to the thoughts of how others girls could stand the burns. Suddenly kagome felt a great fire coming at her; she could only guess it could only be...  
  
"OI KAGOME!! KOGA'S IN DA HOUSE!! COME GIVE YOURE BOYFRIEND A BIG HUG!!!"  
  
Kagome reacted before he could say boyfriend  
  
"MIROKU, RUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time:  
  
kagome ran off still holding miroku's hand, kagome had always been a fast runner, so poor miroku was flapping in the wind as he stumbled and fell unable to get out of kagome's death grip on his wrist, soon miroku's feet were off the ground, kagome was running so fast that miroku could just sit there and fly, only the tips of his feet touched the ground, miroku was being dragged through the forest.  
  
Koga, the boy they had been running from was one of kagome's admirers one of kagome's only admirers, it wasn't that she wasn't pretty, she was, and he had a great body, its just most boys had labeled her "prude" and a "virgin till the end" which was kind of true, even if kagome did eventually find a way to break the spell that she didn't no about or developed a tolerance for the burns, she would never be looked at the same. Kagome didn't slow down till they were at the entrance of the school, she let go of miroku's wrist and ran off without a word. Miroku did the same, they had been chased by koga everyday since the 4th grade and he just wouldn't give up.  
  
*~*~ with inu*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was a skater, a punk, and a class clown; he was also a total babe. He could probably have almost any girl in the entire school, if he wanted to. But inuyasha was a skater and really didn't have much interest in girls, but most girls labeled him a playboy when he had only dated about three or four girls, and didn't do much with them in the first place. Inuyasha was walking down the hall, he promised himself that he would at least get to one class on-time today, today was Friday and he had an obligation to do one good deed every Friday. Inuyasha quickly fan to his locker and stored his skateboard there. He started down the hall when something knocked him to the ground in one forceful blow; he looked down and saw raven hair...  
  
*~*~ with kagome*~*~  
  
kagome had been running full-speed to her next class, kagome was small and nimble put could take pain and was a strong willed girl, he ran through the halls with an enormous backpack on her back as if nothing, kagome thought as she ran at the speed that could knock out a football player through the halls, *OH GREAT!! Now im going to be late to class again!! Dammit three minutes is not enough to get to school undo your locker store your books get the necessary book close locker and run with a heavy backpack to your cl-* Kagome rammed into someone that just passed a sharp corner, kagome hit her head on someone's chin and felt blood, her world went black. 


	3. Dont Touch Me!

--The fires of hell—a story based on my own experiences without the magic and fire and the falling in love part, dammit! That's the best part! Im just really really really boy paranoid even though im a hopeless romantic teehee. I am currently in love with my one true love... sugar and inuie. Yay!! But im drama queen too so it's really easy to write a heart breaking story, teehee. I see no point in a boyfriend unless its really like true love, cuz its just you're hot or you're not and they dump you once they've got what they want from you or get bored of you, sucks for us girls I no.  
  
*~* Story*~*  
  
Last time: *OH GREAT!! Now im going to be late to class again!! Dammit three minutes is not enough to get to school undo your locker store your books get the necessary book close locker and run with a heavy backpack to your cl-* Kagome rammed into someone that just passed a sharp corner, kagome hit her head on someone's chin and felt blood, her world went black  
  
This time:  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see a girl, with raven and red hair, red? Great she was bleeding. The girl made no more to get off of him so inuyasha pushed her off and commenced to blush and yell at her when he saw she was unconscious. Inu had never trusted the school nurses so instead of going there he took the girl straight to the parking lot outside to treat her head. After he was done Appling the medicine he bothered to look at her face, she was very pretty, and in his grade, she was in a couple of his classes too. K... k... something that started with a k, Kagome! That was that girl's name kagome... the girl that everyone calls a prude-ass. Come to think of it,  
  
Inuyasha closely inspected her outfit, barely any skin was showing, she wore baggy pants and a too-big-for-her sweater that covered her arms.  
  
She is prude as far as im concerned. Inuyasha saw the girl stirring and picked her up silently to go to his locker to get his skateboard, she couldn't go back to school, her hair was covered in blood and he wasn't about to bring her to her house so they would go to his. As inuyasha mounted the skateboard and with little difficulty skated away with the girl I his arms, she came to.  
  
*~*~ kag pov*~*~  
  
Black..... Kagome's vision started to improve, the last thing that she remembered was hitting something white hard and getting knocked out, there! Again she saw the same white. Kagome vision cleared completely and saw she was on a skateboard and some boy was carrying her!! Kagome spazzed mentally,  
  
*OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG!! What the hell is going on!! I can touch him!!!!! Is he really a boy? Or some drag-queen? Nah, he's a real live living breathing (she just noticed) – hot guy!!!" 


	4. Stay Away From Me!

Last time: Black..... Kagome's vision started to improve, the last thing that she remembered was hitting something white hard and getting knocked out, there! Again she saw the same white. Kagome vision cleared completely and saw she was on a skateboard and some boy was carrying her!! Kagome spazzed mentally,  
  
OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG!! What the hell is going on!! I can touch him!!!!! Is he really a boy? Or some drag-queen? Nah, he's a real live living breathing (she just noticed) – hot guy!!!"  
  
This time:  
  
The girl stared up at inuyasha with big eyes full of fear and doubt, she said nothing nor did she move,  
  
"uh... hi?"  
  
She winced as he spoke, inuyasha moved his hand to feel the seriousness of her wound, she flinched and held her eyes closed, what was wrong with her? He wasn't going to hit her. The next thing that happened was sudden, the girl rolled out of his hands and her side hit the front of his skateboard sending inuyasha flying she slide across the asphalt and ran the other way, inuyasha watched her run, she was fast, damnit, she broke his skateboard! He saw blood on the ground, she was still bleeding, and no doubt she had more cuts from that stunt she just pulled. Inuyasha went home, all he could think about was the girl, kagome was her name, and inuyasha figured it out after pulling out last year's yearbook.

_Kagome higurashi, nice name.  
  
_----With kag---  
  
she dressed her wounds and saw the cut on her head, she must have hit something really hard for that to happen (inu's head, haha) she sighed, how was he able to touch her, he was going to touch her face so it would have been even more immense burning then normal, but it didn't hurt, she knew who he was, he was inuyasha taisho, skater and punk, she was lower then him an outcast.

_even Miroku was friends with him, years ago when we had established a line, i wasn't to go anywhere near Miroku during school, it hurt beyond words, Miroku was embarrassed of me, it hurt, but i dealt with it and forgave him, mom yelled at Miroku about it, even she had noticed,im not a fighter, i forgave but never forgot._

_ i would absorb people pain i wont make a difference in the world i was meant to be supportive a ghost to the world, forever a ghost...i would never be in the spotlight, it was meant at birth, kikyo was meant to be the best, i was her shadow, it was meant at birth, why did you have to die kikyo?...father? Why did you hate me kikyo? Why couldn't you see me father? _

_Must I always be a ghost, feeling muffled, and thoughts outcast. I live in the dark of the world, I will keep your secret, I will deal with what everyone wants to forget, fear, death, pain, blood, loss, darkness, betrayal, hopelessness, revenge, fire...love is a thing of a fairy tail... hope is futile... dreams are meant to be broken into a thousand pieces and thrown in the dirt and spit on. _

_I live a broken life._  
  
--- Next day –  
  
Kagome went to school as normal and ran from koga with Miroku waving in the wind. She walked through to halls as normal avoiding boys and people for that matter, she saw inuyasha in the hall once, and she froze in fear, as inuyasha approached her with a broken skateboard,  
  
"Oi! Wench your gunna pay for my skateboard!!!" he called across the hall as he walked to her,  
  
Kagome ducked and ran, ran as fast as she could dodging people as she normally did. Inuyasha couldn't keep up, kagome was used to dodging the traffic of the halls inuyasha wasn't. She got to her class and as usual, did absolutely no work but sat and drew in her sketch book like normal, kagome has a knack for drawing, and it was amazing. Right now she was busy drawing a priestess, all of her drawings were different but there was one similarity they all had the cold expression and the dark emotionless eyes of her dead elder twin sister kikyo. A voice drew her from her picture,  
  
"Nice pic, where'd you trace it from?"  
  
It was inuyasha, since when was he in this class? Oh yeah since forever she never memorized who was in each class to her they were all the same,  
  
Kagome said nothing but looked up at his with her big eyes with question; her face held so many emotions but the three main emotions were sadness, fear, and pain. Inuyasha snatched and ripped the drawing from her sketch pad, stuffing it on his pocket, before kagome could react and said,  
  
"This will pay for my skateboard, wench."  
  
Kagome said nothing but stared sadly at the pocket he had stuffed it in, that was the drawing that resembled kikyo the most.

_Figures, everything i had ever put any care into was taken away seemed right that one of my most treasured drawings would be too.  
_  
Inuyasha had expected the girl to scream out and either try and get it from him or yell at him, maybe even beg for it, but she never said anything, she stared at his pocket for a minute longer before leaving for her next class.  
  
Inuyasha went to his locker after school to grab his new skateboard and whatever books he needed, when an envelop slid out of one of his books, he opened it, inside was a large sum of money and a note that said

_**"Forgive me... I request you meet me in the sakura tree behind the tree in the park today, you may not come if you do not wish."**  
_  
Inuyasha knew it was that wench kagome, oh well,  
  
_I guess I'll go I have nothing better to do, besides it wont hurt, she paid me back for the skateboard, and I can give back that drawing,  
_  
Inuyasha pulled out the drawing and examined it, it was really good, he could still see the eraser marks, it wasn't traces, damn she was good at it, this drawing was rather depressing though, and inuyasha stuffed it back in his pocket careful not to bend it this time and headed for the sakura tree behind the school.

inuyasha ran and saw nobody there... damn wench this was all a trick! just as inuyasha was about to leave he was words made out of silver light above him,

_forgive me inuyasha. i am very sorry for breaking something of yours, it was not my place, forget about me, please, stay away from me, i beg of you, leave me be, i give you the money you wanted, now you neednt bother me further. _

inuyasha snorted, so this wench was a miko eh? she needed to be close to conduct this kind of magic, but where? he heard faint rustling in the sakura tree,

_hah! cant hide from me wench!!_

inuyasha dashed to the tree and grabbed the girl from its branches, she made no sound, no scream, no gasp of startlement, completely silent, there was something about this wench that inuyasha had to find out, what had happened to her that had made her not fear anything, not need to say anything, for she had said all she needed? inuyasha was looking for the words before they came to him,

_she does not fear death. she fears life._

inuyasha quickly shook that feeling from him, even if it killed him he would find out what happened to this wench, why she was like this, what was wrong with her, he vowed that he would break her, she was hidden from the world no more.

kagome looked up at him with big eyes, before she spoke the first words she ever had to him,

"why cannot you leave me alone?" her voice was slightly raspy, probrably from not talking for so long, and even when she did, she said very little, her voice reminded him of something, christmas bells, light bells, silver bells. but it still pained inuyasha to hear fear in her voice.

" feh! because your fun to annoy!" he retorted quickly.

"mm..."

"why dont you say anything wench? whats wrong with you?" inuyasha spoke out daringly.

kagome said nothing but her head snapped up to look up at him with eyes full of tears wide with fear, it was the most heart shattering look anyone could ever give, and somehow without inuyasha knowing it, it had melted his heart.

she slid from his grasp, and ran ran far away, he followed her this time, she said nothing, just ran, she knew he was following her. up ahead was the lake, it was her silver light. she dived into the cool water and swam across easily, inuyasha struggled, the lake was big, but kagome has spent her life swiming across to sneak out to the sakura tree, it was her place of thought. kagome looked back, he was struggling too much, if she didnt help he would drown. she ran out and grabbed him he had swallowed too much water, she slowly made her way to shore, she didnt know what to do, he needed CPR, or mouth to mouth, but she couldnt do any of that, never, it went against her very soul. so she did the next best thing, miko powers.

kagome focused on pressure in his stomach and healing through his throat, now kagome wasnt the best at this and put a lil bit to muhch pressure, before she knew it inuyasha was conciuos and throwing up the sea water and whatever else was in his stomach at the time, he looked about for a couple seconds before, throwing up more, this time he threw up more food and blood, before passing out, kagome watched in horror with tears in her eyes,

i killed him!! i killed him!! i totally completely killed him!!!!

kagome incher her way towards him then she saw he was breathing, she sighed, good, he just lost too much body fluilds he'll be fine...


	5. Where Am I?

Last time:  
  
kagome focused on pressure in his stomach and healing through his throat, now kagome wasn't the best at this and put a lil bit to much pressure, before she knew it inuyasha was conscious and throwing up the sea water and whatever else was in his stomach at the time, he looked about for a couple seconds before, throwing up more, this time he threw up more food and blood, before passing out, kagome watched in horror with tears in her eyes not even uttering a squeak, I killed him!! I killed him!! I totally completely killed him!!!! Kagome inched her way towards him then she saw he was breathing, she sighed, good, he just lost too much body fluids he'll be fine... This time:  
  
Black... inuyasha opened his eyes and saw vaguely a blurry figure, in a couple seconds everything was clear... it was that kagome wench!!  
  
_Where the hell am I?_  
  
She once again said nothing but put a cool washcloth on his head propped him up and spoon fed him ramen. She had her sad expression on her face, but this time she held fear and guilt. She felt guilty because she had done this to him, didn't she? After a little while inuyasha lay down as though ready to do to sleep, kagome left him.  
  
That's when he got up and observed the room, whose room was this? It was kagome's... he saw a sketching stool and an entire drawing station complete with her best ones pinned up against the wall with tacks.

_no teddy bears from past boyfriends, no pink, no computer, no phone, what WAS wrong with this girl?!?_  
  
There were a couple pictures on the walls, of a man a boy and two identical girls, he recognized kagome, but she was smiling... what happened to her to become this way? Her twin... kikyo! That was her name; she died years ago when they were in like the 4th grade or something, her dad died in the car accident too. No wonder she was so sad, but it's been like what? 7, 8 years? Shouldn't she have moved on already?  
  
Inuyasha heard someone coming into the room, he quickly climbed back in to the bed and pretended he was sleeping, it wasn't kagome, and it was a little boy about 9 years old or so. Inuyasha sat up and pretended to be groggy,  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here, you're the one that kagome practically killed, your inuyasha aren't you? I know your little sister rin, she's really nice,"  
  
"Uh huh, whatever, why are you here again?"  
  
"Kagome's even more depressed then usual the past week what have you done to her?"  
  
"Past week? I've known that wench for two days."  
  
"You're been out for a week, ever since she brought you back she's been even more depressed then usual,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You should actually be grateful, she gave you her room, forcing her to sleep on the couch, and been at your side the entire time you were here."  
  
"Really...... so what's your name kid?"  
  
"Im kagome's little brother, sota."  
  
"Thought so. Now beat it kid I have to sleep."  
  
"Fine, but try to be nicer to kagome, she just wants to be nice to you, kagome is the nicest person I no, don't be cruel to her!"  
  
And with that the kid slipped out of the room leaving inuyasha to sleep, and think about what the boy said. sota said that his sister was sweet, a nice girl, she wasnt evil, he knew that, she was white, she was innocent. inuyasha buried himself in the green convers of kagome's bed, he inhaled the sweet smell of jasmine and sakura, that would serve to him and kagome's own mark. jasmine and sakura.

_shes pure._

that was inuyasha's last fleating thought as darkness and dreams overtook him as he drifted off to sleep.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567880

sorry about the short chapter!! I have like writers block and I think this was the best place to stop anyway . . i love this story, its so dark, can you believe its based on me, im such a happy child . or so it seems bwuahahaha!!!!! haha wheee!!! oh well, i used to be really dark like this last year, then i found love , then i broke up with him and now im going out with lance haha!! but im still a happy child! and that wont happen in this story i promise you! thank you all my loyal reviewers!! this story kinda sucked but you gyys stuck with me!! yay!!!! HI NIKKI! HI RICK! HI LANCE! HI BENTY! HI EVEYRONE ELSE THAT I FORGOT! OHHH YEAHHH!!! HII ASHY!!!! haha!! specailness!! 


	6. What's Wrong With You!

Last time:  
  
"Im kagome's little brother, sota."  
  
"Thought so. Now beat it kid I have to sleep."  
  
"Fine, but try to be nicer to kagome, she just wants to be nice to you, kagome is the nicest person I no, don't be cruel to her!"  
  
And with that the kid slipped out of the room leaving inuyasha to sleep, and think about what the boy said.  
  
This time:  
  
Inuyasha slept through the day and night and awoke the next morning afternoon, to meet big sad chocolate colored eyes,  
  
"Ah!" inuyasha leaned back, before realizing it was kagome.  
  
"Forgive me, I startled you..." she said in a distant whisper of a voice, filled with sadness, (think of kanna)  
  
"Uh, yeah, so, when do you think I will be able to leave and go home?"  
  
"... you are healed you may leave today or stay it is your choice..." she said yet again in a sad distant voice, she didn't look at him or make eye contact while she spoke.  
  
"I think I'll leave a bit later today, but first, I think I would like to...spend sometime with you." inuyasha hadn't forgotten about his determination to figure this girl out.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up she stared at him with wide eyes full of fear,  
  
_Like a deer caught in the headlights_, inuyasha thought.  
  
"I-I- forgive me... I must attend to b-breakfast, please arrive im a couple m- minutes... thank you..." she hurried out the door covering her face and she wasn't looking back.  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to see to tell that she was crying,  
  
_Did I do that? I just wanted to spend time with her... why was she crying? I don't get it, she's so complicated. It's almost like she fears people getting close to her... the only one that is close to her is Miroku, and in school he doesn't pay much attention to her, then there's koga who practically swoons over her.  
_  
Inuyasha grabbed his things and climbed out kagome's window, he needed time to think besides he didn't want to be here anymore, he was a burden.  
  
Inuyasha ran home sorted things out before he went online. There was a name online that inuyasha hadn't seen before... he looked at the girls profile... it was kagome!! But how had her name gotten on his buddy list?  
  
**Evil00child0150:** hi  
  
**Sakurablossom5672:** who are you?  
  
**Evil00child0150:** a friend of yours.  
  
**Sakurablossom5672:** oh...  
  
**Sakurablossom5672:** and who might that be?  
  
**Evil00child0150:** guess  
  
**Sakurablossom5672:** uhmm... I no you're not Miroku because im talking to him right now...  
  
**Evil00child0150:** ok, ok I'll tell you, its inuyasha taisho, I kinda left in a hurry im sorry, thanks for saving me, swimming has never been my strong point .  
  
**Evil00child0150:** kagome?  
  
**Evil00child0150:** you there?  
  
**Evil00child0150:** hellooooooo!!!  
  
**Sakurablossom5672 has logged off.**

_damn._  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the short chapter!! I have like writers block and I think this was the best place to stop anyway .


	7. Kagome's Thoughts

Last time:

**Sakurablossom5672:** uhmm... I no you're not Miroku because im talking to him right now...

**Evil00child0150:** ok, ok I'll tell you, its inuyasha taisho, I kinda left in a hurry im sorry, thanks for saving me, swimming has never been my strong point .

**Evil00child0150:** kagome?

**Evil00child0150:** you there?

**Evil00child0150:** hellooooooo!!!

**Sakurablossom5672 has logged off.**

_Damn._

This time:

Kagome sat in her drawing desk scribbling away with rock music playing from her walkman. She thought deep thoughts and she drew she didn't need to concentrate to draw, kagome felt something crinkle under her drawing pad, puzzled, she lifted it and saw her drawing!

_Inuyasha took this one, why would he give it back? Maybe he didn't, maybe he just forgot it, it isn't like he cares about one of my drawings, he doesn't understand. Know one understands_. –smile—_no that isn't true, there is one that understands,_

Kagome looked to her bed where her little brother sota was desperately trying to draw one of kagome's pictures, without tracing, he was almost out of an eraser on his third pencil, and this was his fourth piece of paper. ((I changed kagome's outlook on sota because he plays an important part in getting inu and kag together and it would be weird if sota didn't like kag and do something that nice))

_Sota understands better than anyone else, although he was not born yet when kikyo and father perished, it still hurt him to grow up knowing that there was someone missing, and growing up without a father and a distant hateful mother, it hurt us both, but sota is young he fairs better then I he is young enough to hold on, make a few friends, like inuyasha's little sister, rin, she is one of his friends, anyway even if he doesn't make a lot of friends, I will always be there for my little brother, and he is always there for me._

Kagome looked at the drawing again, it used to remind her of kikyo, now it reminded her of inuyasha, strange how the world works that way. She slipped the drawing into her drawer, and continued her drawing, she looked absorbed in it, but her head was swarming with questions.

_Why did inuyasha want to spend time with me of all people?_

_How did he get my screen name?_

_Why me?_

_Why him?_

_Why any of us?_

_Why is he so interested in me when he has thousands of more interesting people to choose from?_

_What does he want from me?_

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

------Flashback------

Kagome was huddled in a ball of the floor she saw her computer screen flash as inuyasha instant messaged her, her computer automatically signed her off. Then kagome sat in the darkness of the room and cried,

"Why...wont...you...leave...me alone!" she sobbed.

Kagome was scared of people, scared of inuyasha, she was afraid that after a little while she would get used to him and become friends only to be left behind in another month, then she would feel the pain of being alone again, of solitary silence. It wasn't the first time this had happened she didn't want to be hurt again. she was afriad to live, afraid to be remembered.

_i must be forgotten, then everyone will leave me alone leave me to rot in this room forever, never to be given a second thought, never to be wondered what happened to me, i must be forgotten!_

"Pl-please...leave me be... don't hurt me anymore...please..."

---------End flashback-------

--------------------

This one is short too, but how long can I draw out a chapter that's about kagome's thoughts? I mean damn she can only think so much, besides I got the point I wanted to across, I hope, yeah... It's pretty clear.


	8. Why? Kikyo,Why!

Last time:

"Why...wont...you...leave...me alone!" she sobbed.

Kagome was scared of people, scared of inuyasha, she was afraid that after a little while she would get used to him and become friends only to be left behind in another month, then she would feel the pain of being alone again, of solitary silence. It wasn't the first time this had happened she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Pl-please...leave me be... don't hurt me anymore...please..."

---------End flashback-------

This time:

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, sweat beads formed on her forehead, she was having a nightmare as she usually did.

_"Daddy!!" a 7- year old kagome ran towards a man with jet black hair and kind brown eyes, he picked her up._

_"Daddy where are ya goin?"_

_"To drop off your big sister, kikyo, to her 7th grade dance, remember?"_

_"Can I come, can I come!? Paaleeeeezzeee!!!! Pretty please with sugar and ice cream and sprinkles on top!!!"_

_"Haha no dear this is ki--..."_

_"NO! Kagome you can't come!! I don't want to be seen going to the coolest dance of the year with my stupid baby sister in the back!!!" A 12 year old kikyo stood in front of her father in a big jacket, to hide from her father the skimpy mini-skirt and strapless tank top she was to be wearing for the party._

_"Stupid TWIN baby sister, you're the same as me kiki-chan, so your stupid too!!!" little kag said cutely._

_"Why you little...!!!"_

_"Girls stop this!! Kikyo, dear, get in the car, kags, please just go do something with yourself, go draw or something remember that new charcoal pad I got you? Go play with that."_

_Kagome's dad left the house and started the car, but kikyo stayed for a minute, before grabbing kagome's ear and channeling miko power creating a burning sensation to kagome's ear, then she whispered to her,_

_"This isn't over munchkin, I will get revenge, and I will destroy your happiness!! You shall fear me by the time this is over!" she spat with venom and hatred dripping from her mouth._

_"Ah!grrrr.. kiki-chan... stop!!!!" kagome grabbed kikyo's hand and channeled her own miko energy, burning the skin off of kikyo's wrist, kikyo hissed and pulled back looking in disbelief at power her little sister contained, she was more powerful then kikyo and kagome , unlike kikyo, hadn't even started her priestess training yet._

_She stared down at her little sister who's huge brown eyes held fear and anger and pain, and tears. Kikyo had those same brown eyes, except hers were a bit smaller and cold, sadness, darkness, bitterness. She smirked satisfied that she had made her little sister near tears, she left the house and got into the car, Into the car that would become her grave alone with her fathers._

_Flame. suddenly the picture of a little kagome wth tears in her eyes watching her father and evil older twin sister kikyo leave changed to heated evil blood red flame. darkness, a voice called out, it whispered in her ear, just as kikyo did that day, she brushed her ear hard but the voice would not go away, this is what it said,_

_My suffering will be your suffering, I haunt you from the grave, I promised you that I would destroy your happiness and I have, I wont stop here you shall never be rid of me, your destined for the depths of hell kagome, do not forget that, slowly but surely the flames will eat you inside out. Do not forget that._

"ahhh!!" kagome woke from the dream covered in sweat and crying, kagome tried to catch her breath,

_why? kikyo, why?_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed, haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . (bounces in seat) happy child! Happy child! Happy child!


	9. Burrito?

Last time:

My suffering will be your suffering, I haunt you from the grave, I promised you that I would destroy your happiness and I have, I wont stop here you shall never be rid of me, your destined for the depths of hell kagome, do not forget that, slowly but surely the flames will eat you inside out. Do not forget that.

"Ahhh!!" kagome woke from the dream covered in sweat and crying, kagome tried to catch her breath,

_Why? Kikyo, why?_

This time:

Inuyasha observed the girl for the next couple of weeks, which was really hard considering that she was doing everything possible to avoid him in particular and she was an expert at becoming invisible and dodging the crowds. So far he had gathered this much:

1. She liked to draw.

2. People scare her.

3. She likes being alone.

4. All of this has something to do with her dead sister kikyo.

5. She didn't do her work in class.

6. She likes to read.

7. She listens to rock.

8. Outcast and almost friendless.

9. Fears physical contact with another person.

10. Won't trust anyone if her life depended on it.

11. She's depressed

12. She likes the color green

13. If I ever want to be friends with her then I have to be gentle with her and take things slow, which totally isn't my style, I have to try and get her to trust me.

14: she's hiding something.

Inuyasha sighed and put down his pencil and thought, what else did he know about her? Not much.

_Well I can't just sit here and wait for her to come to me im just going to have to take matters into my own hands. heh heh heh..._

--- the next day ---

it was lunch time, and as usual kagome was sitting alone nibbling at her sandwich and tea that she had packed for herself, she heard a clatter of a tray across from her, there was inuyasha Miroku, sango and another boy that kagome couldn't recognize, Miroku and sango were eating the cafeteria lunch, the other boy had packed lunch and inuyasha had somehow gotten taco bell. Inuyasha smirked at her and stared at her with his golden orbs they challenged her,

_Just try and run, kagome, make one move to leave..._

Kagome didn't run, she sat nibbling on her sandwich looking down, never making eye contact with them. Miroku looked up and saw kagome and panicked.

"Dude inu, why the hells are we at this loser table?" Miroku asked nervously, he didn't want to be seen with kagome.

"Eh the other one was getting too crowded this one will do just fine, now shut the hell up and eat your cafeteria crap!"

Inuyasha turned to kagome and held out a hand with a wrapped taco in it he smirked,

"Burrito?"

Kagome didn't look up, she barely shook her head no, but inuyasha got the picture, she sat there until half of her sandwich was nibbled off before looking up at the chattering teens. She saw Miroku and sango making out! Inuyasha and the other boy didn't pay attention and were talking, but inuyasha's eyes never left kagome.

Kagome gasped and ran out, straight into the bathroom and heaved lunch and whatever else was in her stomach into the toilet,

_How could they do that? How can they stand that!?_

Back in the cafeteria inuyasha quickly made an excuse and ran after kagome only to hear her throwing up in the girl's bathroom,

_What spooked her? There was nothing not out of the ordinary there... hmmm.... What would freak her out? Miroku! He was making out with sango; I guess she's not used to seeing that, does she like Miroku? Doubt it. Nah she doesn't she didn't even look up when she heard Miroku talk about the table we were at..._

Inuyasha felt a twang of jealously,

_Jealous? Im not jealous!!! I just... ah shaddup!!!_

At that moment inuyasha stepped back in back of the door as kagome opened it. She murmured something not knowing that inuyasha was there before she walked away.

_Did I hear her right? What could that mean? Live through it... I don't get it! She's definitely not your average girl. Fire... what could she have meant by that? She doesn't have any burn marks... aughh!!! The more I learn about her the more questions I have!!_

123456flashback123456

"The fires getting stronger and the burns are fading... something's about to happen... I wonder if I will live through it to know."

12345end flashback12345

kagome ran through the halls to get her bag school wasn't over but for her too much had happened to continue classes, she ditched and ran to the mall to see the latest fashions, not to buy them, but to use them on her drawings, she needed some new fashions the old ones were getting boring on her drawings. For the first time in a while, kagome sighed happily and have a small half-smile and she walked about the empty mall ((everyones at school so duh its empty!)

12345with inu!!12345

He noticed that kagome wasn't in for the rest of the day, she must have skipped, smart girl. she may be quiet and kind but who said she was good? Ha ha ha.

--------------------

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child! this is a bit of a pointless chapter i just felt like putting it in there becuase im a dork, heehee!!! wheeeeee!!!!!


	10. Never Again Mother!

Last time:

For the first time in a while, kagome sighed happily and have a small half-smile and she walked about the empty mall ((everyone's at school so duh it's empty!)

With inu!!

He noticed that kagome wasn't in for the rest of the day, she must have skipped, smart girl. She may be quiet and kind but who said she was good? Ha ha ha.

This time:

It was winter now, kagome sighed happily and giggled lightly to herself as she twirled around in the snow, and kagome had always loved winter, since her life was drenched in an eternal hell that was guys and people, the icy snow felt good against her hot skin. It was also a great excuse to bundle up and become even less prone to being burned.

These last three months or so were quiet for everyone else except inuyasha and kagome, inuyasha was gathering more info about kagome and slowly but surely getting closer to her, she communicated with him more and even told her a little bit about herself and her little brother, while inuyasha had been excited, kagome has been worried these last three months. The burns that only kagome was able to see once glowed on her arms and legs were fading, and if kagome looked they were mere bruises now, _what was going on?_

Kagome felt that something was about to happen something drastic. Something that would change her life forever. Or even end it. Suddenly she felt two mitten hands clamp over her eyes, she didn't utter a sound,

"Guess who!!"

"……l-let go."

"Ok ok! Sorry, its inuyasha by the way."

He uncovered her eyes and kagome backed away a little frightened and uncomfortable but not enough to allow her to run from him again.

"… so whadda ya doin out here in the cold all alone huh?"

"………"

"You like the cold don't you? You seem like someone who would like the sun and the beach, not this white death called snow." inuyasha laughed.

Kagome turned away from him in a daze, and picked up some snow in her gloved hand and seemed to be whispering to herself, inuyasha's ears picked it up though,

"Its cold, when its cold I don't have to feel that burn again, when its cold I am safe, I am safe from them. Hurt cannot touch me… in the cold… I am safe…"

"…?"

inuyasha was left to wonder as kagome walked away and vanished into the snow the only thing to notify her presence there at all was her footsteps which the snow were quickly covering with a new layer of cold white snow.

next day

Kagome was going through a normal day as usual and reached her social studies class, and for some reason she felt as urge to actually listen today! She put down her drawing pad and listened as her teachers talked about something mildly interesting. Kagome felt something hit the back of her head, a note.

It read:

**Hey kagome,**

**I was wondering if you want me to give you a ride home on my skateboard. Haha just as long as you don't pull a stunt like last time, I can't afford to replace another skateboard. Think about it ok kag? I'll be waiting at your locker after class.**

**Yer friend,**

**INU **

Kagome smiled, but only slightly

_I wonder why this boy is going out of his way to try and befriend me. Only time will tell_…

!#! #$ end of day!#$##

As promised inuyasha was waiting for kagome at her locker, wearing the usual baggy pants with millions of pockets and tight t-shirt from Pac sun. He smiled and called out to her when he saw her.

"So can I take you home?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Why not?"

"l-little brother… must pick up…" kagome stuttered, she still wasn't comfortable talking to inuyasha just yet.

"Oh ok, maybe some other time! Ok see ya kags!!"

Kagome walked home, picking up sota was just a cover, and she could never ride home with inuyasha! He's… a boy. Kagome silently laughed at this obvious realization. Kagome walked into the door of her house to hear the sound of a belt to flesh.

"SOTA!!!!!!!! WHY SOTA HUH!? WHY!?!? YOU SHOULD HAVE NO REASON TO STEAL MONEY FROM ME!!!!!YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN KEEP YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESS SISTER HERE!!! I COULD THROW YOU OUT IN A HEARTBEAT!! DO YOU WANT THAT!!?!? DO YOU SOTA!!!!???"

"b-but mom…we needed groceries...f-food…we couldn't ju-just starve... starve ourselves…we needed…" the young boy stuttered eyes wide and full of tears.

Kagome's mom obviously wasn't satisfied with the answer, because she brought the belt back down to whack sota across the back, the belt met flesh, but not the flesh intended.

The belt had whacked across kagome's wrist wrapped around and snapped back, leaving a red welt that wouldn't be leaving for a while.

"Mother… leave sota alone. Now."

"Kagome!!! Get out of the way!! YOUR BROTHER DESERVES PUNISHMENT!!"

"no. no. no. no… NO!!! Not sota. Not sota. Not never. Never again mother never again NEVER!!!"

for once kagome's eyes burned with a hatred and anger that hadn't been seen since kagome was a child, it frightened kagome's mother to see her so furious to protect sota, from the normally quiet kagome, that she had grow so accustomed to hit and never get an ounce of emotion from, not even a tear, or any sign of pain at all. Yet now that she was punishing the boy, kagome…flashed to life.

Kagome turned her head so that she could see sota from the corner of her eye but her eyes were on their mother, like she couldn't be trusted and needed to be watched incase of her next move.

" sota, go gather what you need, not want, need, we are leaving."

"s-sis?"

" go now sota. Clothes, socks, shoes, blankets, what you need, we will be leaving soon, please sota, go."

" ye-yes kagome!!" sota half-ran half stumbled up the stairs to go gather his things, and kagome relaxed a little bit knowing that sota was safely upstairs for now.

" kagome. You are my children I will not allow you to leave this house." Kagome's mother said quietly but firmly.

" never again mother, never again will you endanger sota or myself we will be leaving, if you try and stop us we will report you to child abuse services." Kagome said slyly, she was starting to feel like the fiery person she used to be so very long ago, before kikyo and their father died, before the burns, before all the pain and hurt.

an hour later

kagome never thought that she would have needed him now, she always thought he was a liability never did she think that she and sota would be outside here begging for a place to live for a while in this blizzard. I mean who would have thought two weeks ago that they would be homeless, in the winter with nowhere else to go? Kagome sure didn't, the only thing she was worried about last week was whether or not they had enough groceries for the week, and come to think of it that was the reason that they were outside on the curb in a blizzard with two suitcases full of clothes and other needed things. Now she was thankful, if she didn't have him then what would have happened to her and sota? Miroku was on a winter getaway with sango, her mother didn't want her, and the rest of her family wither was dead, deserted her, disowned her, or just plain didn't want anything to do with the unwanted kagome and sota. He might take them in, just maybe… if not, they could always make a tent out of the blanket and camp out in the park for a couple days until kagome could find another place for them to live. Hopefully that wouldn't happen and they would be welcomed in the house with hot chocolate and the three scary movie DVD's waiting for them.

Kagome shivered and walked up to the door, she left sota waiting with the bags across the street on a bench. She rang the doorbell, and squinted when she saw a hall light go on and the door open, even from outside she could feel the light and heat when the door was opened.

" I-inuyasha?"

blwuahahaaa!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! Im so evil heehee

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child!


	11. Cold White Death

Last time:

He might take them in, just maybe… if not, they could always make a tent out of the blanket and camp out in the park for a couple days until kagome could find another place for them to live. Hopefully that wouldn't happen and they would be welcomed in the house with hot chocolate and the three scary movie DVD's waiting for them.

Kagome shivered and walked up to the door, she left sota waiting with the bags across the street on a bench. She rang the doorbell, and squinted when she saw a hall light go on and the door open, even from outside she could feel the light and heat when the door was opened.

"I-inuyasha?"

This time:

Inuyasha was on the couch, pigging out on potato chips and ice cream in his boxer's fun huh? MAD TV rocks heh heh. ((VIVA LA BAM!!! BAMS HOT ))

((((Dude!! Ok, this ramp is famous for the fact that nobody is able to make it without bustin there asses! Let's see who makes it, Tony hawks, or don Vito. I wonder...))))- tv.

Inuyasha laughed and nearly choked on his ice cream and he watched don Vito bust his ass on an impossible ramp. Beside his was his little sister rin, who was watching the TV with astonishment,

"Inu, I don't get it…"

"Yer not supposed to get it rin."

" oh ok!!" rin smiled and went back to staring at the TV blankly with a big smile, full of holes, rin had recently lost her two front teeth, inuyasha thought she looked like a hockey player. Inuyasha heard as his elder brother sesshomaru passed through the kitchen with his girlfriend, yura. She could be a bit weird and mysterious but she was pretty hyper most of the time. They came into the kitchen, yura was hanging off sesshomaru back contently moving from side to side to see things and avoid hitting her head on stuff. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose,

"Inuyasha, make yourself decent, yura is over."

Inuyasha answered by scratching his puppy ear with his foot, he smiled at sesshomaru,

"Lighten up its not like she hasn't seen me running around in my boxers before. Maybe you should try it sometime,"

Sesshomaru blushed but just barely, and yura jumped off his back and jumped on the couch instead, and kinda landed on inuyasha.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sqqquiiiissshhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Dude!! Bitch!! Off meee!!!! Eeeeeeeeekkkk!!! Sess!! Get your chick off me!" inuyasha said in a high-pitched girlie voice, that indicated he was playing around.

"Heeheehee!! Hi inu!!! Haven't seen you in a while!!!" yura hopped off him and sat next to him peering at him closely,

"Awww!!!! Look it sesshy!! Does widdle inu have a mustache!? Heeheehee!!!"

Inuyasha moved away, blushing lightly, fully aware yura was trying to embarass him.

"What the hell do you think!? Im fifteen!! Duh."

Yura pinched his cheek. And smiled.

"Baby face! Baby face! Baby face!!!! Eeeeee!!! So cute "

Sesshomaru was the one to save inu,

"Come on yura; let's go out for a minute. I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes lit up, "a surprise!? Ooo ooo what is it!!?? What is it!?! Lemme guess! A lawn mower! No no a toilet plunger! Or maybe it's a fork!!!"

"o.O uh yeah... lets get going."

"ya-a-ay!!!" yura abruptly clung to sesshomaru as he walked out the door.

"Inu that girl scares me."

"Me too, she's loud and obnoxious. I prefer quiet, shy girls…"

**_Like kagome._**

Whoa, where did that come from?

**_Me ._**

Who's me?

**_Me.._**

Who goddamnit!?!?

**_Fine call me Jim._**

Jim? O.o

**_Yes Jim now shut up I have to tell you something!_**

Ok…Jim… _snicker_

**_.. Idiot, anyway, you like kagome!!! Haha._**

I do?

**_Ur supposed to deny it that's what makes it fun!!!_**

I mean… no I don't!

**_better. Anyway, yes you do! Your always around her you think about her all the time and you care about what happens to her, face it now that's either obsession or looooveeee._**

Fine im obsessed.

**_LOVE!!!! hissssss_**

_scared_ fine love!!

**_Haha!!_** **_inu likes a giiirrrlll!! bwuahaha!!! . i havent had this much fun since you hit puberty. _**

I hate you.

**_I hate you too inuyasha! i hate you too . _**

Just then the doorbell ringing knocked inu out of his little happy angel devil land. Inuyasha grumbled and yelled at rin to open the door, a couple seconds later he heard screaming and ran to rin. Rin had opened the door and a girl had fallen into the house she was pale and didn't have a winter coat on, rin was still screaming staring horrified at the girl. Inuyasha panicked and flipped her over… _kagome?!?_

"Inu... yasha. Inu… inuya…g-get sota… hes out…side…in the snow…" she stuttered and stumbled her lips numb from the cold.

"Sota!?" rin had seemed to come back down the earth when she heard his name, she ran outside to get him, while inuyasha dragged kagome to the couch.

"Kagome what happened??"

She smiled her lips blue.

"L-long story… tell. Tell you l-later…" kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Inuyasha sighed and covered her with a blanket; she probably had hypothermia because of the cold. Inuyasha went back to the front door and helped rin drag in a sleeping sota and two suitcases.

_Suitcases? Where were they planning on going? What happened to them? Im so confused…_

Rin sniffled behind him, staring at sota, he appeared to be on the verge of death with a white face blue lips and a skinny face, and he appeared deathly.

"I-inu is he gunna die? Are they gunna die?! Oh god! Im scared inuyasha!!" rin started to sob loudly.

"Don't worry rin; nothing bad is going to happen to them, they just stayed out in the cold too long, by tomorrow they'll be strong and ready to go! Its ok rin, it'll all be fine, I promise." Inuyasha himself didn't believe that for a second, but it seemed to sooth rin because her sobs subsided and she dried her tears.

_I hope so inu, I really do hope so!_

-------------------------------------------

I actually like how this chapter turned out! Woahhh… usually im thinking, this sucks!!! But then after like reading it four or five times im like.. this sucks less!!! Haha yay!!

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child!


	12. A Look at the Past

Last time:

"I-inu is he gunna die? Are they gunna die?! Oh god! Im scared inuyasha!!" rin started to sob loudly.

"Don't worry rin; nothing bad is going to happen to them, they just stayed out in the cold too long, by tomorrow they'll be strong and ready to go! Its ok rin, it'll all be fine, I promise." Inuyasha himself didn't believe that for a second, but it seemed to sooth rin because her sobs subsided and she dried her tears.

I hope so inu, I really do hope so!

This time:

A young kagome ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth to get ready for bed, she smiled happily and brushed her baby teeth singing through the brush,

_**i wish I had a penny,**_

_**that I could call my own!**_

_**I wish I had a penny,**_

_**That I could call my own!**_

_**I don't wish I had a daddy,**_

_**That I could call my own!**_

_**Even though I want one,**_

_**I wish I could call my own!**_

_**I don't wish I had a mommy,**_

_**Even though I want one,**_

_**I wish I could call my own!**_

_**I wish for but a penny,**_

_**I wish I had a penny,**_

_**Just a penny,**_

_**That I could call my own.**_

Kagome spat out the tooth paste in the sink and giggled,

" good thing I have a mommy and daddy of my own! Or I would be really sad like the little girl in the song… oh well!!" kagome giggled again, and moved to leave the bathroom although unbeknowst to her, just that was about to happen.

Before noticing something strange, her hands were glowing.. red. Kagome gasped and pulled back she got in her stool and stared in the mirror, her entire body was glowing red and she heard a dull mummur of a voice… talking speaking.. chanting.. like chanting a spell. It was soothing and deadly at the same time. Kagome screamed out as she felt her body burning up, she fell to her hands and knees crying,

" whats going on!? Help me please… daddy!!!!! why can you hear me!!Please! make it go away…"

the 7 year old sobbed on the ground, half in pain half in fear, as she was burned even worse, pain coarsed through kagome's veins as her body glowed a sickly blood red. Soon it was too much for the small body and kagome passed out.

Hour's later the girl woke up, in the same place as before, the bathroom floor. Kagome tried to stand and managed it with a bit of difficulty.

"uhhgg.. what.. what happened? Was that.. just a dream? It felt so real!!"

kagome flexed her hand to test it.

" yep.. looks like it was just-…!!!!" kagome's face twisted in shock. Her entire bathroom was scorched! Ashes caked everything from the half-burnt sink, to the black bath tub, and the items of cloth like towels and shower curtains failed to hold up and were burned to ash.

She ran out of the bathroom horrified at what she saw.

_Did… did I do that? Whats going on? Im.. im so scared!!_

Kagome ran out into the hall and everything was dark, she ran towards her dining room

" mommy!! MOMMY!!!" kagome yelled.

She reached the dining room door and opened it a peek.

" mommy?" kagome whispered fearfully.

Sitting there in the candle light was kagome's mom her head bowed down and she was shaking, sobbing slamming her fist on the glass table. Her other hand was holding her cell phone. She spoke, kagome stiffened thinking that the words were directed to her, before realizing that her mother was talking to herself.

" kira!... my kikyo… there both gone!!! Why? Why must you be so cruel fate!?! I have a baby boy on the way and you take kira from me… why!?! And kikyo…" kagome's mom choked back a sob, " she was only a child… shes was 12 years old! Why goddamnit why!!" kagome's mom screamed out in frustration and emotional pain. Kagome yelped at her mothers anger and pain and the volume of the scream, but stepped forward anyway, her mother did nothing to notify her presence. Then she spoke,

" kagome…" she started never looking at the young girl in front of her, " daddy, and kikyo… there dead kagome… there not coming back. It.. it was a car crash… there gone forever…"

kagome's eyes widened,

_dead!?! Daddy.. and kikyo!! Why? How!? They cant be dead…they have to come back!... they aren't dead!!..._

"w-what?" was all kagome was able to choke out before silent tears plummeted down her pale cheeks.

Kagome's mother snapped and suddenlybackhanded kagome, catching the young girl off-guard, she fell to the floor holding where she had been hit dearly, her mother stood,

" **you heard me!!! There dead, gone, out of our lives forever!!! There never coming back!! And its all your fault!!"** she hissed, " **if you had'nt stalled them when left they might have beat the storm and never crashed and died kagome! Its all your fault." **And with that kagome's mother stormed out of the house into her car and out of the drive way. Leaving the 7 year old to cry, lying on the dining room floor.

I'll leave you to believe that kagome got up, dried her tears, moved on and forgot about everything leaving an empty void of a person in her wake. living in hell the rest of her life, but living at least. i will say, kagome's mother did eventually come back, drunk, with a man kagome had never seen before. back to subject.. did kagome moved on and accepted her life and became maybe the slightest bit happier then before?... or maybe became rebellious and most feared her and everyone she was associated with, or maybe she would become a basket case who long ago left reality favoring the games of her own mind to it, or even a suicidal depressed teen that would hang herself or slit her wrist at the meer thought of another second in this miserable world, that would rather endure the pain or joy of death and be void to the world and hurt those who care about you then keep on living the tortured life that she lead.

But I wont lie to you, in truth, kagome never got up from the dining room floor and dried her tears, bodily yes, in spirit and mind no, she was still seven crying on the cold wooden dining room floor about her pain and confusion and the death of her beloved family members, all of this replaying in her head over and over again. A voice taunting her claiming there death was her fault and that she deserved the pain that the world seemed to pile on her shoulders with every second that she lived. As she grew older and went on with life, caring for her little brother, drawing, doing all of her tasks of a day in the life of kagome, her mind and spirit were elsewhere, cold and alone burning herself alive from the inside, weeping about the loss of family, friends, and a loving home.

This is a broken life in truth.

fin.

--------------------------------------------------

dude this is deep.

I actually like how this chapter turned out! Woahhh… usually im thinking, this sucks!!! But then after like reading it four or five times im like.. this sucks less!! I think I lost myself in this… once and a while I would be sitting there like " what?" then have to think a little bit about what I was typing then go back like " oh oh I know this!!!! Oh yeahhh!!!!" I get it yeah haha .

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child!


	13. Sota

Last time:

But I wont lie to you, in truth, kagome never got up from the dining room floor and dried her tears, bodily yes, in spirit and mind no, she was still seven crying on the cold wooden dining room floor about her pain and confusion and the death of her beloved family members, all of this replaying in her head over and over again. A voice taunting her claiming there death was her fault and that she deserved the pain that the world seemed to pile on her shoulders with every second that she lived. As she grew older and went on with life, caring for her little brother, drawing, doing all of her tasks of a day in the life of kagome, her mind and spirit were elsewhere, cold and alone burning herself alive from the inside, weeping about the loss of family, friends, and a loving home.

This is a broken life in truth.

This time:

Inuyasha brushed kagome's wild bangs away and placed a warm wash cloth on her forehead, she had done from unconscious to a nightmare full sleep, and inuyasha was pretty sure that was a good thing. He sat by kagome, who was currently sleeping on inuyasha's bed, rin was tending to sota who was in her room on the bottom bunk. Inuyasha looked around to make sure nobody was watching before he leaned forward and stroked kagome's cold pale cheek with a loving look on his face. She whimpered slightly before snuggling close to his hand.

_w-what am I doing? She's gunna wake up and think im trying to like take advantage of her or something, think im a total creep watching her when she sleeps! So... then why can't I stop? She's like sleeping beauty…_

just like the time inuyasha had held her by the sakura tree, he felt something melt inside of him, other then that time, he'd never felt anything like this before, not for anyone but it wasn't the same this time… it seemed to mean something more, it was different. It made his heart swell with an unknown pride and another emotion he just couldn't recognize at the moment.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha leaned forward embracing the young woman before him, her body felt cold and she was still shivering in her sleep. Suddenly kagome's eyes fluttered open trying to figure out what was going on, shifting around looking at her surroundings. her eyes widened even more at the realization that inuyasha was hugging her, she made a small strangled sound, but with inuyasha's super sensitive hearing he heard it easily, blushing madly, inuyasha raised his head slightly hoping to god she hadn't woken up… she had.

Inuyasha moved away from her slowly before seating himself back into the stool, she still hadn't moved, and her body was tense her soft eyes wide with fear watching inuyasha's every move, ready to bolt at any moment. Inuyasha however refused to look at her and was staring at the floor intently.

"s-sorry about that… so how are you feeling?" inuyasha said, wanting to quickly change the mood in the room.

Kagome said nothing but instead flexed her hands and felt her face, swiveled her feet, cracked her neck, kicked out her arms and legs,bent and pulled back both kneesand twisted her hips, as if she was conducting tests to see if everything on her body was working. After a long minute, she sighed and nodded her head; everything was working so she was fine.

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to you and your little brother?"

Kagome's face looked blank for a minute and her eyes shut before she mumbled,

"Me and sota… sota!!" her eyes snapped open and she stumbled to the door, trying to open it frantically.

"Sota! Sota!! Where is sota!? I must find my little brother! What happened to sota!! Sota!? Sota!!" kagome yelled, her brain wasn't thinking straight just yet and she felt so frazzled about sota kagome began to kick the door demanding to be let out to find sota, inuyasha ran over and grabbed kagome by the shoulders and swinging her around to face him, looking her dead in the eyes silenced her before he clearly stated for her,

"It's ok. Rin found sota outside, he isn't dead just a bit cold from the weather you both probably have hypothermia and phenomena and your weak, you really shouldn't be walking about , if you want to see sota im going to have to carry you there ok?"

Kagome looked away from him blushing slightly… him? Carry her? Kagome didn't have any time to contemplate the situation before inuyasha became impatient as usual and picked her up, placing her on his back and begun to open the door which had a hole in the bottom thanks to kagome.

She eeped but made no move to get off just hung tightly to him and looked around eagerly for sota. She sat thinking as they walked down the long hallway,

_This... is so weird… why aren't I burning up? How is inuyasha special... so special that hes able to touch my flesh and not burn me! Does that mean... that inuyasha is the one for me? I have heard that no amount of miko magic is allowed to tamper with true love and soul mates; is inuyasha my soul mate?_

Kagome blushed at thinking this and tightened her grip around inuyasha's neck his face showed signs of discomfort at her tight grip around his neck, but seeing that she seemed to be in deep thought, silenced him from saying anything,

_But who's to say that this curse was conjured by miko magic? The only other miko besides me that i've ever known was… kikyo… could... could kikyo have done this to me? But. But why would my own flesh and blood want to bring me such pain by giving me this wretched curse! I thought... I thought kikyo loved me! I loved her… I still love her she is my sister, my other half! Why would she do such a thing to me? That night... when she burned me, I had always figured it was sibling rivalry and that it happened between all siblings, I never thought… that kikyo actually really hated me!! Great… my mother hates me, my dead sister hates me and her spirit and curse still remain to torture me for the rest of my days, my father... father's spirit probably hates me too, for taking such horrible care of sota, well at least I have sota… and inuyasha to help me, what if inuyasha really is my soul mate? He… might be the one that has the power to break this stupid curse on me and let me live a normal life… with him…wait... what im I thinking!?_

Kagome tightened her grip even more, Inuyasha started to choke,

"Kagome!! Loosen up your grip just a little bit? You're choking me! I promise I won't drop you!"

"Ah! Sorry. i've never been carried like this before, and your so strong, I feel safe here." she said quickly, forgetting who she was talking to, she gasped realizing what she had just said and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha raised a brow, strong? He saw faintly under her bangs her eyebrows furrow and she shot him a look that just dared him to say anything about what she had just said. They stayed silent the rest of the trip to rin's room.

(Sometimes kagome can be a little bit normal and stuff, she freaked out before because sota is like her entire life when it comes to sota she's fiery and passionate, hes like the only thing that can unlock her emotions. Besides inuyasha that is she's more alive around him, ya noticed?)

soon they came up to a bright orange door, the border decorated with paper flowers and other origami figures, on the door itself were many drawing of flowers and trees and up near the top in big colorful markered in letters were the words " RIN-CHAN'S ROOM!!" inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah I know my little sister is a little… weird. Ok well let's go see the brat!" inuyasha said enthusiastically before kagome flicked one of his ears for calling her brother a brat.

(When people flick you I swear that hurts!!! And inuyasha has sensitive ears too!! So yeah that would hurt!)

When she saw sota sleeping on rin's bottom bunk she quickly climbed off inuyasha, and ran to her treasured younger brother.

"Sota!!" kagome cried out before hugging the sleeping boy.

"Nnn? Kagome?" sota mumbled still half asleep.

"Oh sota! Im so sorry for leaving you out there in the cold you could have died!! It's my entire fault! Your… your hands are cold! Are you ok?"

Sota smiled slightly,

"Yea kagome im fine! Rin's been taking real good care of me!! She says in about 2 weeks or so I should be able to walk on my own!"

"2 weeks??" inuyasha said incredulously.

"Oh inuyasha… you don't mind do you? We… don't have anywhere else to go…our mother kicked us out because she doesn't want us anymore, but I can't go to the police because then poor sota would go to an orphanage and I can't let that happen. Please let us stay? I'll earn our keep if needed."

Inuyasha looked at kagome with a shocked look,

"Kagome! You don't have to pay to be able to stay here, you and your brother are sick! By me it's totally ok! But... ehhh..."

"Hmmm? What is it inuyasha?" sota asked intently.

Suddenly rin popped her head up from the top bunk saying happily,

"Your gunna have to get sesshomaru-sama's approval!!!!" she piped in before swinging herself onto the floor, like an experience gymnast.

"And he isn't an easy person to please!! But, he will be leaving on business for the weekend, yura will be here to take care of inuyasha and rin, if you get yura to like you then sesshomaru-sama will have to say yes to letting you stay!" rin chimed again bouncing up and down , hyper.

Kagome silently laughed at the hyper child before saying,

"I see... but may I ask something? Who is sesshomaru? And this yura, who is she?"

"sesshomaru-sama is rin's older brother!!" she exclaimed happily. (( she still refers to herself in third person ))

"And yura is his annoying girlfriend." Inuyasha grumbled in the corner.

"Yes... I understand now, do you hear that sota? We will be able to stay if we please Ms. Yura, sota! sota?"

Rin went over and checked on the boy, before giggling and saying

"sota-kun issleeping like a baby!! Heehee!" rin poked his cheek before giggling again,

"Ok then rin, were gunna be going now, don't make too much noise and wake him up ok? He needs all the sleep he can get. C'mon kagome."

Rin saluted him as a soldier would, and puffed out her chest to look tough before deepening her voice and saying,

"Yes sir!!"

They left, this time inuyasha just had his arm around her to balance her out and make sure she didn't fall.

Her face held a blank expression as they slowly walked to inuyasha's room ((big house )). The silence must have made inuyasha nervous because not soon after they left he asked

"What are you ok? You're awfully quiet."

"……" kagome looked down with a tiny hidden smile, her silence reminded the boy that kagome rarely talked and was always unusually quiet, unless it came to her family that is. Once again, all was quiet until kagome spoke in a soft voice again; she had once more lost the fire he had seen in the other room, with her little brother.

"You seem to have a nice family, a little sister, and an older brother, you even have his girlfriend to help you out, your lucky."

To this inuyasha had no response, and for yet another time silence claimed them

Suddenly they heard something coming from downstairs it sounded like…

"IM HOO-O-OOOMMMEEEEE!!!!! YO!!! MUNCHKIN PEOPLES!!!! WHERE ARE YOOUUUUUUUUUU!!?!!! I SAID IM HOME!!!!"

"shit." Inuyasha cursed,

"Hmm?"

"Yura's here." He groaned.

----------------------------------------

my friend said that kagome was like a deer always scared and running away and stuff and I looked it though and its so true!!! Haha, but seriously I used to be like this running away from people and I was like scared to move about in school, this was like 6th grade for me though, and I was soooo tiny even for a 6th grader and I had to pass through the 8th grade wing to get to most of my classes haha so unless I learned to dodge hallway traffic and stuff I would have gotten like… stepped on haha.

I dunno I was just extremely hostile and I thought everyone was plotting against me so I pushed people away. But now im better! (Im bigger now dun have to worry about being stepped on)

I actually like how this chapter turned out! Woahhh… usually im thinking, this sucks!!! But then after like reading it four or five times im like... this sucks less!! I think I lost myself in this… once and a while I would be sitting there like "what?" then have to think a little bit about what I was typing then go back like "oh I know this!!!! Oh yeahhh!!!!" I get it yeah haha.

Oh yeah I have to give a HUGE thanks to MAD-4-MANGA!!! This dude is like my NUMBER ONE FAN!! Hes reviewed almost every single one of my chapters for "mate of fate" AND "fires of hell" (by the way, I dunno if this is a boy or a girl, I checked and it doesn't say!!! Anyway, im juss gunna say boy haha tell me of Im wrong!) Anyway!! Like… my savoir dude!!!! Hes my inpsre... impel… how do u say that!?!? Inspiration!!! Whatever!!! Thank you!!! Dude your awesomeness!!! I juss felt like I needed to put this hear because dude your like my LOYALESSTNESS REVIEWER PERSON!!! And that is so cool for me!!! haha I have a loyaltness reviewer person heehee. YOU ROCK MAD-4-MANGA!!!

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child!

Sorry that this part is so long by the way there were juss a lot of things that I needed to say so haha yeah… for me it gets annoying because im like whatever I juss want to read the story! But yeah I have to put that there oh well. … That didn't make sense…


	14. Inuyasha?

Last time:

Suddenly they heard something coming from downstairs it sounded like…

"IM HOO-O-OOOMMMEEEEE!!!!! YO!!! MUNCHKIN PEOPLES!!!! WHERE ARE YOOUUUUUUUUUU!!?!!! I SAID IM HOME!!!!"

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed,

"Hmm?"

"Yura's here." He groaned.

This time:

"Ok let's get you back to the room before yura sees you!"

"b-but am I not supposed to please ms. yura? How can I do such if I am hidden a-away?"

"I know I know, but not right now! Rin will introduce you later but for now stay in my-…"

"INU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome felt herself being pushed away into the wall by inuyasha's hand as she saw a figure tackle him to the ground,

"Mmphh…"

"Inu-Chan!! Where have ya been!? Nobody came down when I called!!! Shessy-koi left on busy-ness and im here to take care of you guys!!! Yay!!!" Yura yelled at inuyasha as she sat on his back, ignoring the fact that the boy had a face full of carpet.

"………"

"Awa? –poke poke- oh no!!!! I killed inu-Chan!!!!!! Waaaaaahhhhaaaaaaa!!!!! What have I done!!!!!! Rin-Chan isn't gunna be happy bout this!!!! Wahhhhh!!!!!--- Huh? Hey!!!! Who are you?"

Yura suddenly turned her head becoming fully aware of kagome where stood unmoving against the wall. Yura smiled and walked over to kagome,

"Sorry bout that haha… anyway!" yura bowed, "hiya! My name is Kawasaki Yura, the soon to be Taisho Yura hopefully, and who are you? Hey… are you inu-Chan's girl??" yura asked slyly, moving closer to kagome's face eagerly.

"Higurashi Kagome. No, I am not inuyasha's girl. I am... Simply a friend Ms. Yura."

"Ms. Yura? oh please call me yura!! Im not that much older then you are ya know! Ms. Yura makes me seem like im a billion years old! Im 19 people!!!"

"…mmm… is inuyasha ok? He isn't moving."

"Oh! Inu-Chan? He'll be fine in about 15 minutes. Don't worry... Okie!! Im off to rin-Chan's room! I promised that I would make more paper flowers for her door when I got home! Anddd… im off!!!!" the older girl took off running down the hall in her socks, headed in the direction of the rin's room.

There was a silence, kagome waited until she thought she couldn't hear the older girl before timidly approaching inuyasha, she was stopped when she saw movement at the corner yura's head was popping out and kagome turned her head to look at yura,

"Hehehe I almost forgot!! Dinner's at 7 ok? Be ready!! Were gunna be having my specialty! Angel hair spaghetti!!!!" kagome nodded signaling that she understood, "Okie… now im really off! Wheeeeeeeeee!!!!" within seconds the hyper girl was down the hallway again headed in the direction of rin's room.

This time kagome made sure she could not hear the black-haired hyper girl, before timidly approaching inuyasha yet again; she hesitated slightly before touching inuyasha's hair shaking him lightly,

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"……… uhmmpphh… is yura gone?"

"Yes, yura left seeking out your younger sister, rin."

"Mmm hmm, let's get to my room before that monster comes back." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You know I didn't think she was that bad, a little hyperactive, but she's a nice girl, and she is your brother's girlfriend?"

"Nnn... shut it."

"Oh... of course."

The pair was silent the rest of the way down the hall to inuyasha's room.

----- Dinnertime!!!-----

Kagome wringed her hands, chewing on her lip thinking of ways not to embarrass herself and please yura into letting her and her younger brother stay here. She'd have to do it quickly too, sesshomaru would be back on Monday and it was already Friday night. Although she did have two days, it might not be enough.

Right now she was wearing a black low cut dress with flowing sleeves and hem, inuyasha had given it to her saying that yura liked it when everyone was dressed formally for dinner, even rin who was usually dressed in her checkered orange dress, ( dress not kimono! Dress!!!) was to be dressed in a midnight blue dress and matching dress shoes and stockings, sota who was too ill to join them had told her to tell yura of their troubles, but leave out anything that would cause her to either throw them out or break some law and she turn them in, yura didn't know kagome well enough to take sympathy in their situation and not turn them over to the police, to be put in child care. And most importantly say that she was inuyasha's friend and that during the stay she would perform any chores and would even still be going to school seeing as the school was not a distance away from inuyasha's huge house.

As of late, they were waiting for inuyasha who was still getting dressed in his tuxedo, so far he'd been in there for 15 minutes. Kagome knocked softly on the door, and heard no response, she hesitated before quietly opening the door, she looked around the dark room, messy bed, tuxedo wasn't in the bag, green day playing as softly as any rock can turned down to volume 7, and wind blowing in the open window. Kagome had no reason to whisper, but the room seemed so eerie it seemed necessary.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?"

Kagome peeked under the bed and behind the TV,

"Inuyasha? I wish to locate you…"

In the closet, and in the drawers of his dresser,

"Please inuyasha, no kidding on this important dinner!"

In the bathroom and shower,

" where have you gone inuyasha??"

up on the ceiling fan, behind the door,

"inuyasha, please do not do this."

Kagome felt a small tear come to her eyes and she rested her hands on the open windowsill, staring out at the full moon outside, she gasped slightly when she saw a figure outside below the second story window. The figure stopped under the window throwing a pebble up on the window, before talking up to her low enough that it could not be heard through out the rest of the room.

" kagome? Kagome! Is that you?"

"…who is that? Inuyasha?"

" yeah, c'mon climb over, theres some vines and step ladders you should be able to get down by yourself."

" but why? Where are we going?"

" I'll explain when you get down here now come on!"

"i-I I cant! Its too high… what if I fall?"

" then I'll catch you! im right here."

"…… you promise?"

" yes I promise, now get moving! Before yura comes to check on me."

" ok… betting hold to your promise inuyasha!"

kagome threw her leg over the edge of the window, feeling the edge of the garden wall and the vines she stepped down and with some difficultly seeing as she was wearing heels, made it down the vines, she was maybe a 2, 3 feet from inuyasha when she felt her heel snag on one of the vines and herself start to slip, kagome gasped out feeling herself loose grip and begin to fall in mere seconds, kagome closed her eyes and waited for impact with hard concrete, it never came,

"……?"

" I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Came a gruff voice.

"i-inuyasha?"

kagome opened her eyes to find herself in inuyasha's arms, bridal style,

"you kept your promise. Thank you."

" yeah well…"

there was a silence, when kagome suddenly became aware of her body against his,

"ahh…" kagome's face became a flushed red as she scrambled out of his arms landing on her feet gracefully as she could.

"ahh.. uhm… anyway what was it that you wanted to talk to me about inuyasha?"

" oh ah that! Come with me, I'll explain it on the way there."

Inuyasha grabbed kagome by the hand and led her to the back of the house where a sleek black Honda civic was waiting, he opened the passengers seat and nudged kagome into the car before sliding over the hood and entering the drivers seat,

" I know it isn't much but sesshomaru says I can have it when I turn 17, anyway, buckle up kagome!"

kagome quickly put the seat belt on as did inuyasha and then he threw the car into drive and sped down the road,

"i-inuyasha? Are you even old enough to drive!?"

" nope, but sesshomaru taught me how to drive when I was 13 so no worries your safe."

"!?...ah ahem… so where are you taking me?"

" well I was thinking since were both dressed formally that we'd go out for dinner, just the two of us."

"but why could not we stay for yura's formally cooked dinner?"

" you don't get it, yura cooks that damn spaghetti for us every single night!! I don't think she knows how to make anything else! I was getting sick of it, so I decided why not go out for some good eats, and since you're here, why not take you with me?"

" I see… but yura will not be happy when she finds out that we have left! Then how will sota and I stay here? Sota isn't well enough to get out of bed, and he isn't going to an orphanage if I have anything to do with it!"

" I know I know, but its just a chance were gunna have to take."

They were silent the rest of the drive. Before inuyasha pulled into a fancy restaurant's parking lot, he picked a spot and parked finnaly turning off the park he sighed and said,

" well here we are!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

I actually like how this chapter turned out! Woahhh… usually im thinking, this sucks!!! But then after like reading it four or five times im like... this sucks less!! I think I lost myself in this… once and a while I would be sitting there like "what?" then have to think a little bit about what I was typing then go back like "oh I know this!!!! Oh yeahhh!!!!" I get it yeah haha.

Oh yeah I have to give a HUGE thanks to MAD-4-MANGA!!! This dudette is like my NUMBER ONE FAN!! She's reviewed almost every single one of my chapters for "mate of fate" AND "fires of hell" Anyway!! Like… my savoir dudette!!!! She's my inpsre... impel… how do u say that!?!? Inspiration!!! Whatever!!! Thank you!!! Dude your awesomeness!!! I juss felt like I needed to put this hear because girl, your like my LOYALESSTNESS REVIEWER PERSON!!! And that is so cool for me!!! haha I have a loyaltness reviewer person heehee. YOU ROCK MAD-4-MANGA!!!

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child!

Sorry that this part is so long by the way there were juss a lot of things that I needed to say so haha yeah… for me it gets annoying because im like whatever I juss want to read the story! But yeah I have to put that there oh well. … That didn't make sense…oh well


	15. Ayakashi Spring Sake

Last time:

"I see… but yura will not be happy when she finds out that we have left! Then how will sota and I stay here? Sota isn't well enough to get out of bed, and he isn't going to an orphanage if I have anything to do with it!"

"I know I know, but it's just a chance were gunna have to take."

They were silent the rest of the drive. Before inuyasha pulled into a fancy restaurant's parking lot, he picked a spot and parked finally turning off the park he sighed and said,

"Well here we are!"

This time:

Inuyasha stepped out of the car closing his door before coming around to open kagome's side, he held out a hand to pull her out, she took it shyly.

"Aren't you the gentleman hmm?"

"Eh, I try." Inuyasha puffed out his chest as he led kagome into the restaurant.

A peppy girl that looked about 22 was waiting inside with menus; she plastered a fake smile and said,

"HI! Welcome to Seiyuki Chitose: FinestWorldly Foods, table for two?"

"Hey, I have a reservation in the green room? It's under the name "sesshomaru"."

"Of course, one moment please!"

Inuyasha felt kagome shift uneasily before she whispered with a tinge of anger,

"You little devil! You were planning this all along? Weren't you!"

"Sorry! Sorry sorry! I just had to do it! Ill make it up to you and sota later, you can get through one night alone with me cant you?"

"Humph."

Just then the girl returned with some more expensive looking menus,

"Right this way sir! Your table is right this way!"

she led them into a small beautiful room with candles and stained glasses in many shades and hues of green the entire room seemed to glow and sparkle in a majestic way kagome couldn't not help but gasp out and stop to fully take in what she was seeing,

"Oh inuyasha… look it's so pretty..." she squeezed his arm lightly to express her joy.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Your table is right here! I hope you enjoy your stay thank you!" she stated quickly before running back off somewhere.

Kagome nervously seated herself down, at first she had agreed to go to dinner with inuyasha but now that she was hear, in this secluded room with nobody around but him, and the candlelight, she did notice that he looked handsome in his tuxedo, and the candlelight really reflected his silver locks and golden amber eyes.

"hmm?" inuyasha looked up from the menu at kagome for a minute in confusion before smirking looking back down at the menu and up at her a couple more times.

_Ahhh!.. He caught me staring!.._

Kagome blushed madly and fiddled with the ring and other hand jewelry yura had instructed her to put on. Minutes of silence passed, and kagome daren't look up at inuyasha again, although she did have a small peek momentarily before when she saw inuyasha whispering for something into a waiter's ear, the waiter nodding wisely.

"What was that about inuyasha?" kagome asked suspiciously, as soon as the waiter left.

"Oh nothing, just asking if there really was a difference between normal water, or "puree" water."

"You liar. Really! What was that about?"

"Nothing! I mean it!"

"you'd better tell me-.." kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because the waiter returned with a bottle that looked a lot like wine, he showed the year to inuyasha before putting it into a bucket thingy full of ice and two wine glasses.

"Is that…"

"Ayakashi spring sake, yes,"

"Inuyasha! Were not old enough to drink!"

"Well I wasn't old enough to drive that car was I, besides a 5 year old to walk in here and get some sake! This place has the worst scan for fake ID in the country!"

"Yeah... and if you get intoxicated then im gunna have to drive it back!"

"Aw do you really think one itsy bitsy bottle of sake is gunna get me drunk?"

"Yes."

"You break my heart kags" inuyasha mad a puppy face, placing his hands over his heart, in a pout.

"Fine, have your sake..."

"Yes! You should have a bit too! To me it tastes just like grape juice."

Kagome didn't reply, inuyasha shrugged and poured both glasses halfway with the reddish liquid. Inuyasha gulped his down, and poured himself another glass before looking back down at the menu, kagome tentatively took a tiny sip and crinkled her nose at the foul taste, and she pushed it away and reached for some water.

"What you don't like it?"

"How can you drink that stuff? It tastes horrible!"

once again he shrugged it off and looked back down at the menu, not too much later a waitress came to take there orders, inuyasha ordered Mexican style fajitas and sour cream, kagome ordered chicken teriyaki with a side of rice. All was silent, before inuyasha decided to break the ice with a bit of small talk.

"So kagome, what kinda music are you into?"

"Hmm? Oh ah... anything really a bit of alternative rock, some punk, punk pop, j-rock, anything with a fast beat and a strong melody really."

"That's interesting... don't get a lot of that around here, everyone's running off after the latest hip-hop sensation "Mesa Samara" that slut bucket."

"You hate her too? Haha I want to start a rebellion against her one day we'll run her out of the show biz'!"

"Yeah!" inuyasha agreed.

"Hey... that looks good can I try some?" kagome motioned to the chips that they had put on the side of inuyasha's plate, covered in different sauces and meats it did look good.

"Huh? Sure... im not gunna eat it."

Kagome reached over and grabbed a couple careful not to get the sauces on her hands, she nibbled a few before stuffing them in her mouth.

"There good! Try em!"

Inuyasha just watched her as she grabbed a couple more off his plate eating them happily. He'd never seen her so happy before...

Inuyasha grabbed for his glass of sake drinking... and drinking and drinking...

"Inuyasha? Let up on the sake, you won't be able to drive home."

"Hahaha… I ca drive I shwear!"

"No you can't! C'mon lets pay for this and get out of here." Kagome grabbed her things and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Aw wahss wrong kag'me?"

Inuyasha fiddled with his wallet putting down two or three hundreds and the tip before following her out.

"Serious! Tell me wahss wrong?"

"You promised you wouldn't get drunk! Stop acting like an idiot... I can't drive inuyasha! How are we getting home?" kagome said a little angry.

"I dunno… kago...Me…" inuyasha began to close in on kagome who had sit down on a bench outside the restaurant,

"Now what are you doing?"

Inuyasha plopped down next to her putting his arms around her snuggling close,

"w-what are you doing? Stop it inuyasha! You're drunk! Please stop!" kagome struggling a little to get away, but he just hugged her harder.

"Your so pretty…my kagome…will you be my kagome? I love you…"

"You…… don't know what your saying... please get off we have to get home…" kagome felt hot tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

_Howcould ilet this happen to inuyasha? Now whats going to happen to me? This was allmy fault why shouldn'ti have to deal with this?_

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha's drunken voice snapped her out of her thoughts, his face was coming dangerously close to hers, and he wasn't… was he? He'd better not…

Before kagome got a chance to see what in gods name inuyasha was going to do a hand came down hitting him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious, kagome yelped as he went limp on top of her. But that didn't last for long, someone lifted his body off of her, a man with long silver hair like inuyasha's but longer... more defined, he had strange facial markings and he was a bit taller then inuyasha was, his complexion paler, and he too was wearing a tuxedo.

"You must be that kagome girl… quick, get into the car. Do not question me now is not the time." he ordered in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

As told kagome didn't question her savoir but got into the black limo that he had motioned to, he quickly put inuyasha beside her, where he lie unconscious. She shook him and poked at him,

"Inuyasha? Are you ok? Please... speak to me..." she said softly.

The man stepped inside as well, nodding at the driver to start driving.

"Who are you? Why did you help me, and is inuyasha ok?"

"My brother will be fine, the idiot, I keep telling him that sake isn't good for him but he doesn't listen." he poked inuyasha while talking.

"So you are.. Sesshomaru-sama? Inuyasha and rin-Chan's brother? You were presumed away until Monday..."

"Slight change of plans, im staying for another week."

"thank you.. for helping me."

"hn.. my brother can get a little out of control when hes intoxicated around his woman."

" his woman?... me? Oh no! were just friends im not his.. lover.." kagome blushed, " nothing of the sort.. hes just helping me through a tough time is all!"

"hmm.. of course."

" h-how did you find us?"

sesshomaru half smiled,

" got a tip from rin."

" she knew we were leaving too?"

" she helped plan it in the first place. She can be quite the schemer."

" I see."

The limo was quiet for the rest of the trip back to inuyasha's mansion except for the quiet groans coming from inuyasha every now and then.

-

I actually like how this chapter turned out! Woahhh… usually im thinking, this sucks! But then after like reading it four or five times im like... this sucks less! I think I lost myself in this… once and a while I would be sitting there like "what?" then have to think a little bit about what I was typing then go back like "oh I know this! Oh yeahhh!" I get it yeah haha.

Oh yeah I have to give a HUGE thanks to MAD-4-MANGA! This dude is like my NUMBER ONE FAN! She's reviewed almost every single one of my chapters for "mate of fate" AND "fires of hell" Anyway! Like… my savoir dudette! She's my inpsre... impel… how do u say that? Inspiration! Whatever! Thank you! Dude your awesomeness! I juss felt like I needed to put this hear because girl, your like my LOYALESSTNESS REVIEWER PERSON! And that is so cool for me! haha I have a loyaltness reviewer person heehee. YOU ROCK MAD-4-MANGA!

Im having a good time with this one, its fun to write when im feeling depressed haha im so happy but I can be depressed! I have major mood swings . bounces in seat happy child! Happy child! Happy child!

Sorry that this part is so long by the way there were juss a lot of things that I needed to say so haha yeah… for me it gets annoying because im like whatever I juss want to read the story! But yeah I have to put that there oh well. … That didn't make sense…


End file.
